Togenkyo, The Final Chapter
by InusKoichi
Summary: IK paring: OneShot! A little fluff for you fluff lovers out there. This starts at the very end of Saturdays episode. Read and enjoy!


Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha  
  
"Speech "

' Thoughts '

Togenkyo, the final chapter"Why are you blubbering?" Inuyasha asked as he looked down at Kagome, who was clinging to the front of his white under-kimono.  
  
"I'm not blubbering!" Kagome said between sobs.  
  
"Fine, crying then." Inuyasha replied.  
  
"I am not!" She said, her voice going hoarse from crying.  
  
"Are." He said as he started to panic a little.  
  
"I am not!"  
  
"Are so!"  
  
"Am not! Stop and SIT!" Kagome said in-between sobs.  
  
"Now he's dead." Shippo said from his spot next to Miroku.  
  
They had all though him dead when he had fallen over the cliff with Tokagin, especially because he had been in his human form at the time. Everyone was relieved that he was alive and as stubborn as ever, but Kagome's reaction was making them a bit nervous. Sure they have seen her cry before, and usually because of Inuyasha but at the moment she was a down right mess.  
  
"What the hell was that for?" Inuyasha said as he started to sit back up.  
  
Kagome looked down at him, tears streaming down her face and emotions swirling in her brown eyes. She slowly dropped to her knees in front of him, their eyes locked in silent communication. Inuyasha wasn't mad at her for sitting him for once. He was actually concerned about her. He had never seen her cry so hard before and he found it a bit unnerving.  
  
After a moment Kagome practically threw herself at Inuyasha as a new round of tears started. She enveloped him in a hug and buried her face in his shoulder as she cried.  
  
Inuyasha tentatively put his arms around the crying girl. He took a moment to check her scent. It was heavy with the smell of salt, but he could detect fear, sorrow and relief as well.  
  
"Come on Shippo, let's give them some privacy. Inuyasha, were going to go find Kagome's bag and clothes." Miroku said as he turned and started to walk way with Shippo following closely behind.  
  
Inuyasha looked at the retreating forms of his friend in time to see them glance over their shoulders at him. He noticed for the first time the look of relief on Miroku's face and the tear stains on Shippo's. 'They really were worried about me.' He thought in amazement. He then turned his attention back to the girl in his arms who was trembling.  
  
"Kagome." He said softly as he buried his nose in her hair.  
  
"Don't ever scare me like that again." She hiccupped, as she started to calm down.  
  
"I'm sorry Kagome, it'll be alright." He whispered to her as he tightened his hold on her and gently pulling her into his lap.  
  
"I hic know." She said as she cuddled to him.  
  
After a few minutes of peaceful silence Inuyasha asked softly. "You were crying for me again weren't you?"  
  
"Yeah." Kagome replied. "So was Shippo and Miroku was upset too, though he didn't show it."  
  
"Why?" He asked after a moment.  
  
"Why what?" She asked as she looked up at him.  
  
"Why did you cry for me?" He asked making eye contact. "I know you have before, but....I don't know, just why."  
  
Kagome blushed a bit, which didn't get passed him, and she looked out towards the horizon. "I was worried about you. We all were. I...I don't want you to die, especially because of me. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if that happened."  
  
He just looked at her in amazement. "Kagome, I would never let anything happen to you and you know it, even if it cost me my life." He said.  
  
"I know. But still...I don't want to be the cause of your death. I-I'm not worth it." She said, her voice trembling with underlying emotion.  
  
"Idiot! Of course your worth it!" He said angrily. He took her chin in his clawed hand and made her look him in the eye. "Kagome, you're the first person to show me what real friendship is. You-you have always accepted me, even in the beginning." His eyes glittered with emotion. "I wouldn't be able to live _my_self if I let anything happen to you."  
  
"Inuyasha, I...."  
  
"I'm not done." He said as he placed a finger over her mouth to shush her. "You also showed me what real trust is. You believe in me when other people would have just turned around and walked away. Not-not even Kikyo trusted me as much as you do." He watched as she slowly turned away at the mention of Kikyo.  
  
"I'm not Kikyo though." She said, a hint of sadness entering her voice.  
  
Inuyasha looked at her confused for a moment, "Of course your not Kikyo, you could never be her..." He said gently.  
  
"I know that, you don't have to rub it in." Kagome replied, anger lacing her voice.  
  
"...and that's what makes you Kagome, that's what makes you special. I would never want you to be her, then I wouldn't have you." He said as he pulled her against him again and rested his chin on her head.  
  
She let his words sink in for a moment before a soft smile appeared on her face. "Thanks Inuyasha." She said. "I think your special too."  
  
They lapsed back into a comfortable silence again. Inuyasha was content to just sit there and hold her close, relishing in her warmth and scent. He listened to her breathing as it evened out and slowed down into sleep. A small smile lit his face as she snuggled closer to him in her sleep. 'Your welcome Kagome.' He thought as Miroku and Shippo reappeared with Kagome's bag and clothing.

The end!


End file.
